Family Trouble
by Dungeon Dweller
Summary: **REWRITTEN* Join snape and his wife and kids and their adventures.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The Snape family resided in Severus' manor for the summer. Severus was reading the daily prophet as his wife, Vitalani slept. It was about six o'clock and Severus decided to go to the kitchen for some coffee. He groaned, threw on a robe and socks and went down stairs. His seventeen year old son, Alexander Severus Snape, was making some coffee when he got there. He was tall, had a slightly hooked nose, pale skin and light brown hair that ran slightly past his shoulders.  
  
"Hey dad," he said as Severus walked tiredly over to him.  
  
"Hello, Alexander," Severus said sitting at the table.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Alexander placed a mug of coffee in front of Severus and sat across from him with a mug of his own.  
  
"Dad?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes?" Severus asked taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"I was thinking about marriage." Severus looked up at his son who was clutching a box in his hand.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Dyani Zepler."  
  
"Oh, her. Alexander, you are seventeen," Severus chuckled  
  
"Yes, but I love her."  
  
"Seeing you two together, I'd say the both of you love each other very much."  
  
"Do you think I should... propose?"  
  
"Alexander, you're seventeen," Severus stated again.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"You have a while don't waste your life to a woman now. You'll never get any private space. And children are the worst. No sleep for your wife making guilt come into action." Alexander chuckled and opened the box. "You even bought a ring?" Alexander nodded and showed it to Severus.  
  
They heard footsteps coming from the steps and Alexander quickly shut the box.  
  
"Daddy," a young voice called. Alexander and Severus sighed as a small six year old boy in tears walked over to Severus. It was Severus' other son Nathen John Snape. He had chin length dark brown hair, was thin and average height.  
  
"Nathen, what's wrong?" Severus asked placing the small boy on his lap.  
  
"I had a bad dream," Nathen cried.  
  
"It's very early, go back to sleep."  
  
"I can't, I want to be with you."  
  
"Nathen, it's six in the morning."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Bed."  
  
"Yes sir." The small boy disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"So, have the Hogwarts letters come?" Severus said taking his mug back in his hand.  
  
"Oh, right, it's Serena's eleventh birthday today. But anyway, no." Serena Vitalani Snape was Severus daughter.  
  
"What if she's a... squib?"  
  
"Dad, mine didn't come either."  
  
"For all I know, you could have been kicked out."  
  
"You're nervous aren't you?"  
  
"No... just a little... anxious."  
  
"You're nervous."  
  
"I'm not nervous!"  
  
"About what," a tired voice asked from the stairs. It was Vitalani, Severus' wife. She had long chocolate coloured hair, was thin and average height.  
  
"Dad's nervous because the Hogwarts letters haven't come."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Severus, calm down," she said kissing his forehead. He smiled as she walked up to the coffee. Severus then walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist and gently kissed her cheek.  
  
"You're the most beautiful thing ever," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"And you're the longest grudge holder ever," she said sarcastically to him. He chuckled and gently caressed her stomach. They walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Diagon Alley shopping today," Vitalani said.  
  
"Yes, and the last year of school for you," Severus said taking yet another sip of coffee.  
  
"I know dad, I've been preparing."  
  
"Sev, your hair's going grey," Vitalani said.  
  
"At least it looks less greasy," Alexander teased as Severus made a face and looked at his reflection in a spoon.  
  
"Yes, but I'm forty-two, it's expected."  
  
Footsteps then emerged from Serena's room.  
  
"Sounds like Serena's up," Alexander said smiling. A few seconds later, an eleven year old girl walked down the steps. She had black, waist length hair.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Severus, Vitalani, and Alexander said happily. Serena's face brightened up and she rushed up to Alexander first and embraced him. He patted her back.  
  
"I'll go get my present for you," he said smiling. She smiled back, ran over to Severus and jumped in his lap. Vitalani kissed Serena's cheek and hugged her tight.  
  
Nathen came down the steps in tears again. Severus gently gave Serena to his wife and went over to Nathen.  
  
"Daddy, I had a dream that mom and you died and I was left alone in a dark swamp."  
  
Severus picked him up and said, "Well, it was only a dream, and it's your sister's birthday."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"Shh, go get the present you made her," Severus ordered kindly. The little boy ran upstairs again to get the present.  
  
Severus walked back over to Serena and Vitalani.  
  
"What was wrong?" Vitalani asked feeling very concerned.  
  
"Had a nightmare," Severus said as Serena opened the present he gave her.  
  
"Thank you dad!" Serena said holding up a book. It was "The Book of Great Potions Masters and Potion Mistresses and the Potions They are Famous For" by Zany Varlock.  
  
"You're welcome," he said smiling.  
  
"Are you in it?" she asked opening it.  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"But uncle Albus said you were one of the best Potions Masters in the world."  
  
"Uncle Albus likes to exaggerate." Both Alexander and Nathen walked back in the room with their gifts.  
  
"Happy Birthday Serena," Nathen said dryly handing her a small box. Vitalani frowned at him. Serena took it and opened it. Inside was a shiny rock.  
  
"Thank you Nathen," she said hugging him tightly. He sighed and walked to his chair. Severus flicked Nathen's head causing the boy to say 'ow.'  
  
"And happy birthday from me," Alexander said handing her a box taller than her. She opened it quickly revealing a 'Firebolt 10,000'.  
  
"Wow!" she squeaked. "Thank you Alex!" He smiled and patted her back. Vitalani gave Serena a small box with her name on it. Serena opened it. Inside lay a beautiful necklace with a pearl on the as a charm.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said examining it. "Thank you mom."  
  
"You're very welcome." Alexander picked up the book Severus had given as a present.  
  
"I bet dad's in here," he said opening to the index.  
  
"Why is everybody saying that?" he said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Yes you are! Look, 'Snape, Severus' page three fifty-one!" Alexander said as Serena smiled brightly. He quickly flipped to the page revealing information about Severus.  
  
"Give me that," Severus snapped snatching the book.  
  
"I'm not lying." Severus raised an eyebrow as he read the section about himself.  
  
"Well now, let's hear," Vitalani said peering over his shoulder.  
  
"No, it not anything you don't know."  
  
"Please dad, for me," Serena said making a sad face. Severus sighed and placed the book on the desk.  
  
"'Name: Severus Snape'," he began. "'Birth date: ? /?/ 1962, Hair: Shoulder Length, Black, Greasy.'" Severus grunted at this. "'Eyes: Black, Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Occupation: Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little is known about Severus Snape. He is married and has three children. He went to Hogwarts and was a Slytherin. Now, he is the least popular professor for his strictness. Potion He's Famous For: Veritaserum (the most powerful Truth Serum)' There happy?"  
  
"Very, thank you dad," Serena said kissing his cheek.  
  
DISCLAMER: EVERY ONE EXCEPT SEV"S FAMILY IS © JK ROWLING 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Severus' family is mine. Everyone else is © J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Serena sat on Severus' lap as Vitalani started breakfast.  
  
"Dad, can I talk to you... privately?" Severus nodded and turned to his two sons.  
  
"Alexander, go do something with your brother elsewhere," Severus said rubbing Serena's back.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
After they were gone, Severus turned back to Serena.  
  
"Now, what's troubling you?"  
  
"Would you be mad at me if I was a... squib?" Severus looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"No, of course not, you're my daughter. I'll always love you no matter what." Serena smiled and hugged Severus tightly.  
  
"I love you too," she said feeling much better.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Vitalani said putting everything on plates.  
  
"Go get your brothers," Severus said patting Serena's back.  
  
"Yes sir," she said standing up. Severus smiled as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Vitalani," Severus said as Serena disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Yes Severus?" she asked walking over to him. She sat on his lap and gently brushed her lips against his.  
  
"Do you mind if I go to Hogwarts to set up now?" he asked politely.  
  
"No, of course not." Serena and her brothers came running down the steps for breakfast.  
  
Vitalani got off of Severus' lap and finished up the food as Severus started upstairs to shower.  
  
"Where's daddy going?" Nathen asked as he got in the chair.  
  
"He's going to Hogwarts to set up for this year."  
  
"But, I won't see him in a long time," Nathen pouted.  
  
"Oh no," Alexander teased dryly. Vitalani narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Alexander, stop," she snapped. Nathen ran upstairs in tears.  
  
"I hope you didn't upset him," Serena snapped at Alexander.  
  
"I'll go talk to him," Vitalani said.  
  
On her way, Vitalani stopped to talk to Severus. She knocked on the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Severus," she called.  
  
"Yes," he called stepping out of the shower.  
  
"Nathen's upset because you're leaving." Severus cast a drying spell on himself, pulled a robe on and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'll go talk to him," he said putting his arms around Vitalani's waist. She put her face in his neck and started kissing it repeatedly.  
  
"Okay, I should get back to breakfast."  
  
"Indeed, and I shall go talk to my beloved son." Vitalani chuckled and left the room as Severus walked to Nathen's room. He knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Nathen," he called slowly opening the door. He walked inside to sight of Nathen crying in his pillow.  
  
Severus walked over to his son, sat on the bed and rubbed the child's back.  
  
"What's wrong today Nathen, you've been in tears three times today." The small boy sat up and Severus pulled him onto his lap. Nathen broke out into sobs and cried in Severus' chest.  
  
"I-I o-only get to see you i-in the s-summer. I-it's not f-fair." Severus lifted Nathen's chin up so they were looking at each other face to face. He didn't know what to say, so he just hugged Nathen tightly. "Daddy, I just want to be with you."  
  
That comment made Severus' heart sink.  
  
"Perhaps I could figure something out."  
  
"I love you daddy." Severus smiled.  
  
********  
  
Serena got up from the table and placed her plate in the sink. The was an eagle flying towards the window.  
  
"Mom, Leon's here with the mail!" she said excitedly pointing out the window. The bird flew inside, dropped two letters on the desk and squawked three times, which meant he was asking for Severus.  
  
"He's up stairs," Serena said running up to the letters. "My Hogwarts letter!" Serena held it up in the air.  
  
Vitalani took a letter from underneath Alexander's letter.  
  
"That bloody panther is at Hogwarts," she groaned. Severus had a panther, Georgia, who he sent off to his sister for the summer and lived with during school.  
  
Suddenly, Leon flew down the stairs squawking like mad.  
  
"Leon, what is it?" Vitalani asked rushing up to the bird. It flew upstairs with Serena, Alexander and Vitalani behind it.  
  
When the got to the room, they stopped.  
  
"Oh my gosh... Severus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: more coming really soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Severus' family is mine. Everyone else is © J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I made a mistake with Sev's age. Instead of 42, he's 52. Thx.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Severus was on the floor bloody and unconscious and Nathen was curled up in a ball in a corner.  
  
"Mommy!" he cried running up to her. He ran into her arms and she embraced him tightly. He had a few cuts, but not as bad as Severus'.  
  
"Thank Merlin you're alright. Alexander, you're in charge while I go get people from Hogwarts to help your father and your brother."  
  
She took a handful of Floo Powder and disappeared in a flash of green.  
  
Serena took Nathen, who was sobbing, in her arms as Alexander walked up to Severus.  
  
"Nathen, what happened?" Alexander asked taking his father's hand in his.  
  
"D-daddy and me were talking and something hurt him, then me. We didn't see what it was, but dad threw me in the corner and fought the thing."  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, Vitalani was running down to Hogwarts looking for Albus Dumbledore. He was walking down the halls when she found him.  
  
"Albus, you have to help me. Severus and my son were attacked and I need a lot of help!"  
  
*******  
  
"Is daddy alright?" Nathen asked still in Serena's arms watching Alexander examine their father.  
  
"I don't think so, his pulse is pretty low."  
  
Albus then flew from the fireplace into the room, followed by Minerva McGonagall Poppy Pomfrey, Vitalani and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Oh no," Minerva gasped at the sight of Severus. Poppy rushed up to Nathen and checked his cuts. Nathen looked more scared then ever.  
  
"Don't worry Nathen, all of these people work with your father," Vitalani said smiling. Poppy smiled slightly, then rushed up to Severus who was lying between Albus and Remus. She examined him closely and shook her head.  
  
"He's alive, isn't he?!" Vitalani shrieked.  
  
"Yes, but is pulse is extremely low and he seems poisoned. We must..." she was cut off by Severus coughing up vomit. "Oh dear, get s bucket or something." Severus was vomiting and twitching like mad.  
  
Vitalani came back with a garbage can and helped Poppy lean Severus over it. "Alexander, Serena and Nathen, use the Floo Powder to go to Hogsmeade Station, Hagrid will be waiting there. We'll meet you at Hogwarts."  
  
They nodded and all disappeared in the fire.  
  
"V-Vitalani," Severus choked before vomiting again.  
  
"Yes love?" she said taking his hand in hers. Remus and Albus lifted him up causing him to vomit more. He fell unconscious again before he could answer her.  
  
********  
  
Severus awoke on a bed in the infirmary. He sat up weaker then ever and groaned. He was wearing his boxers and grey pyjama shirt.  
  
"Ugh," he grunted. The curtain was drawn back and Poppy walked in with a potion in her hand.  
  
"Hello Severus," she said smiling. Realizing his boxers were exposed, he threw the sheet around himself.  
  
"What happened, where's my family?"  
  
"You were attacked by something, so we brought you here. Vitalani, Alexander and Serena are at Diagon Alley and Nathen is with Albus. You, Professor Snape, need you medicine." Severus sighed and ungratefully downed the medicine.  
  
"You should go see your son. He really loves you, and he was sobbing with worry when you were unconscious."  
  
"Can I have my pants?"  
  
"Very well." She left the curtains and in about five seconds was back with his slacks. He quickly slipped them on, along with socks and shoes, and got out of bed.  
  
"Where might I find Nathen?" he asked running a hand through his greasy, black hair.  
  
"Albus' office I believe. And see me in about an hour in a half for more medicine." Severus nodded and swept out of the room.  
  
******  
  
"Do you think daddy's alright uncle Albus?" Nathen asked staring at the ground.  
  
"Of course he is. Would you like a caramel cockroach?" Albus offered holding a bowl of them in front of the small child.  
  
Nathen made a face and replied: "No thank you." Albus chuckled.  
  
"You're lust like your father, doesn't care for much for sweets."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Albus called. Severus entered the room and smiled.  
  
"DADDY!" Nathen exclaimed as he ran up to Severus. Severus picked his son up and laughed lightly.  
  
"Hello, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes dad, how about you?" Severus let out a small laugh.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, weak, but fine."  
  
Severus set him down and walked over to Albus.  
  
"We had a little trouble at home," he said in no more than a whisper. "Nathen didn't want me to go to Hogwarts, and since we have no more children younger than five, maybe Vitalani could get a job here and Nathen could live with us."  
  
"Why of course, Vitalani can be an extra-help professor," Albus said patting Severus' shoulder.  
  
Vitalani, Serena and Alexander rushed into Albus' office.  
  
"Severus!" Vitalani exclaimed.  
  
"Dad!" Serena and Alexander said happily. Serena ran into his arms and hugged him tightly followed by a handshake from Alexander.  
  
"Yes, yes," Severus said smiling. "Alexander, give these two a tour or something, I need to talk to Albus and your mother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: more coming really soon! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Severus' family is mine. Everyone else is © J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I made a mistake with Sev's age. Instead of 42, he's 52. Thx.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The three left the room leaving Severus, Vitalani and Albus together. Vitalani walked up to Severus and embraced him.  
  
"I love you Severus," she said in his chest.  
  
"I love you too, but we must discuss this attack." They both sat down in front of Albus' desk.  
  
"I agree," Albus said from behind his desk.  
  
"Well, who would hate you so much they would try to kill you?"  
  
"Well, Voldemort's a possible suspect."  
  
"How about Wormtail or Lucius?" Vitalani said.  
  
"Very possible," Albus said calmly.  
  
"Yes it is. I need more time to think," Severus said standing back up.  
  
"Very well, go get some rest."  
  
********  
  
Severus and Vitalani walked down the halls in each other's arms.  
  
"Albus said you could be an extra-help professor so all of our family lives together," Severus said rubbing the side of her arm.  
  
"Great!" Vitalani took Severus' shoulders and gently brushed her lips across his. "I love you."  
  
Before Severus could respond, they were lost in a deep kiss. Severus slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Why hello Severus, Vitalani," Remus Lupin said smiling.  
  
Severus attempted to pull himself away, but Vitalani still clung to him. The corners of her mouth creaked up into a tiny smile.  
  
"Having fun are we?" Remus joked.  
  
Severus and Vitalani were to lost in each other to care.  
  
"Very well," he said getting the picture.  
  
Vitalani cupped Severus' face in her hands, brushed his cheek with her thumb and gently pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Mmm, Severus, when was the last time we did that?"  
  
"Before we had Serena."  
  
"Who's we, I had the child."  
  
"You needed me to create the child. I bet you wouldn't have found anybody else who would've wanted you." Vitalani grunted and Severus began to run. She cased him out by the lake, took out her wand and pointed it at Severus.  
  
A blast of white light struck Severus and sent him flying in the lake.  
  
He pointed his wand at her, mumbled something, and she flew into the lake with him.  
  
"Who are you to talk about being wanted?" she said pushing him under water. He took her neck and pulled her under with him.  
  
They slowly emerged from the lake and Severus and Vitalani embraced each other tightly as they sat on the grass.  
  
"I guess we're meant for each other," Severus said in her ear.  
  
"Were you in need of a refreshing dip in the lake?" Albus said walking up to them. Vitalani chuckled and planted a small kiss on Severus' cheek.  
  
"We had a little game of tag," she said smiling. Albus smiled brightly and patted Severus' shoulder.  
  
"I would get some sleep if I were you," the kind old man stated. "Some poison is still active in your body and I bet running around won't help it any."  
  
Severus smiled, tapped his wand on Vitalani's shoulder, and her clothes instantly dried. She then did the same to him.  
  
"I'll go get my medicine first."  
  
"I'll be there when you wake up," she said smiling. Severus kissed her forehead and headed off.  
  
Vitalani turned to Albus.  
  
"I came out her to tell you that the Muggle Studies job is open. I got a letter from the previous professor saying he wishes to retire," the old wizard said kindly. "Since you do so well around muggles, and even can get Severus to deal with them, you're perfect for the job."  
  
"Of course I'll take it. Just show me to my classroom and I'll be ready."  
  
*********  
  
~~~~"Severus," Septimius Snape called. A tall slim boy slowly walked into the room.  
  
"Yes father?" he said coldly. The man glared at his son.  
  
"Don't treat me like that! Crucio!" Severus fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
As the pain passed, Severus stood up and ran from the house.  
  
Before he disappeared, he heard he father call, "GO AHEAD, RUN, BUT I'LL GET YOU BACK SOMEDAY!"~~~~  
  
Severus shot up covered in sweat as Vitalani rushed into the room.  
  
"Severus, what happened?" she said running up to him and embracing him tightly. He shook his head and took a deep breath.  
  
"Nothing, nothing I'm fine."  
  
Vitalani stared at Severus and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked wiping the sweat doused hair from his face. He nodded and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"I need a hot bath," he said getting from the bed.  
  
"So, we need to clean out that old guest room of yours and rearrange it for Nathen!" she called to him as he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OOOOO. What's with the dream? More soon! 


	5. Chapter Five

Same old disclaimer. A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had tests and more tests.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Today's the day of the sorting ceremony!" Serena exclaimed jumping out of the bed her parents provided her with.  
  
Meanwhile, in Severus' room, he woke up and groaned as Vitalani slept.  
  
"Ani," he whispered in he ear. Ani was his nickname for her.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep," she groaned in his chest. He slid a hand under her shirt to her bare back and she jumped.  
  
"You hands are cold," she whined.  
  
"No, your back is just warm," he stated dryly.  
  
She smiled and pushed her lips up against his.  
  
Just then, Serena burst into the room and jumped on Severus' stomach.  
  
"Serena, what did I tell you about how this isn't your room?" Severus moaned.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm excited!" she said kissing his cheek. He slipped his hands to her ribs and tickled her.  
  
"You do realize we have until night for the Sorting Ceremony," he said as she threw a laughing fit.  
  
She rested her head on Severus' chest as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Well, your brother's still asleep, don't wake him."  
  
"Since you're here, during school hours..."  
  
"Call you professor," Serena finished for him.  
  
"Right, and..."  
  
"You won't treat me like I'm special just because I'm your daughter. I know dad, Alexander told me."  
  
Just then, Severus' panther, Forester, walked in from his room to get to the kitchen.  
  
"Forester!" Serena exclaimed as she jumped off of her father to get to the panther. Forester leaped away from Serena causing her to fall on the floor.  
  
Vitalani rolled onto Severus and gently kissed his lips.  
  
"Vitalani, Serena's still here," Severus said in between her kisses.  
  
"I'm aware of that," she said turning to Serena who was leaving the room.  
  
"You could have asked," she said as she left.  
  
"What fun would that have been?" Vitalani said turning back to Severus who smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Your eyes are so beautiful," he whispered and she grinned. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She led him into a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexander paced up and down the halls contemplating if he should propose or not. He walked into the Great Hall and pocketed the box carrying the ring. Albus was sitting across from a crying female student.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Alexander said. "I'll be going." Albus held his hand up for Alexander to stay. The girl looked up and instantly Alexander recognized her.  
  
"Dyani," he gasped running up to her. She let out another sob as he took her in his arms.  
  
"Alexander," she breathed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My mom d-died," she said in sobs. Alexander looked up at Albus.  
  
"Her father's off on an expedition," the old wizard said in a sympathetic voice. She let out another sob and he tightened his grip. Alexander sighed. He hated to see Dyani cry.  
  
"Shh," he said rocking side to side. Something shiny caught his eye; it was a head girl badge.  
  
"Dy, you're Head Girl!" he said rubbing her arm. She smiled and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Aren't you Head Boy?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I never got the badge nor the letter."  
  
"I sent them to you," Albus said standing up.  
  
"No, I never got them."  
  
Just then Nathen came running in.  
  
"Xander, mommy found your Head Boy badge!" he said running to them.  
  
"Talk about perfect timing," Alexander said as his brother ran up to them. Alexander took the badge and shooed his brother and Albus away. They stood up and he turned to Dyani.  
  
"No matter what happens, I will be there for you," he whispered, pushing his hips up against hers. She longed to kiss him. She loved him. Damn her age, if only she were twenty. He was pushed his hips closer, making her melt to him. He was hot! He cupped her face in his hands and pushed his lips up against hers. The only thing that could be heard in the hall was their moaning as the passion in their kiss grew. They explored each other's bodies with hands and pushed closer to each other  
  
It was Alexander who broke the kiss. Her face was back in his hands and he smiled.  
  
"I love you," she breathed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena was bouncing off the walls in the dungeons.  
  
"Serena, would it be possible for you calm down?" Severus groaned as his daughter rambled on about her excitement.  
  
"Gee, well, I'm not like my sourpuss father who's head of dorky Slytherin," she joked making a pouting face.  
  
"Don't tell me I raised a Gryffindor," he said smacking her arse.  
  
"Hey! And so what if you did!"  
  
Severus looked at his wife who had her head in her arms.  
  
"Tired?" he asked as she took her mug in her hands without removing her head from her other arm. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Come here," he said patting his lap. Vitalani got up and moved to his lap. She buried her head in his neck.  
  
"Go find your younger brother and stay with him," Severus said to his daughter. She nodded and headed off. Vitalani took her finger and circled Severus' manhood. He moaned.  
  
"Getting hard?" she asked rubbing him through his pants,  
  
"I'm fifty-two, I don't think it's possible," he lied as his shaft hardened. She smiled, unzipped his pants and slid her hand in. He moaned and threw his head back.  
  
"Don't think it's possible, eh?" she said caressing his manhood.  
  
"You're fairly horny for a fifty-year old," he said smiling. She playfully slapped his cheek and made a putting face.  
  
"I'm forty-seven, not fifty."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: More to come. Than you to all my reviewers. And Mary-J my best reviewer! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Severus' family belongs to me. Everything else is © J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Alexander!" Alexander's best friends, Dominic and Karlotta, called from the crowed filling the Great Hall.  
  
"Eet is great to see you again, but, vhere vere you?" Karlotta said, her French accent standing out.  
  
"Yeah, I went to you're manor so you could come with us to the Hogwarts Express, but you weren't there," Dominic said sitting next to Karlotta.  
  
"My father and brother were attacked and we came here." He looked over to Gryffindor table were Dyani sat. "Dyani was here... her mother died. I want to... I want to marry her." He took the box from his pocket and showed the ring to them.  
  
"Zat is a very big decision, Alex," Karlotta said examining it.  
  
"I love her though, she means the world to me. I'd do anything to have her," he said closing the box. "I truly love her."  
  
"Propose at the end of the year," said Dominic.  
  
"I... how... I don't know..."  
  
"You can, I know eet."  
  
"Oh! She and I are head boy and girl!" Alex said pulling the badge from his other pocket.  
  
"Yeah Xander!" Dominic said slapping his friend's back.  
  
The big oak doors of the Great Hall opened and the first years entered.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Serena exclaimed to her new friend, Daryl Potter (daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger).  
  
"Me too, I can't wait!" she exclaimed back. Minerva McGonagall silenced the crowd.  
  
"When I call your names, you will come up, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses... Malfoy, Damien [a/n: son of Ginny and Draco Malfoy]." A tall dirty-blonde boy walked up to the hat.  
  
"Hmm... RAVENCLAW!" there was a loud cheer from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Snape, Serena." Serena quickly turned to Daryl.  
  
"Hope we're in the same house!" Serena pushed her way through the crowd to the hat.  
  
"Ah, another Snape. Well, let's see... hmm... GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled and went to the cheering Gryffindor table.  
  
Nauruan, Joseph... Hufflepuff. Jacobs, Michael... Slytherin. Potter, Daryl... Gryffindor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nathen sat on his father's lap through the sorting.  
  
"Looks like you raised a Gryffindor," Vitalani said gently nudging Severus' shoulder.  
  
"She's going to hate me the most," he sighed.  
  
"She'll always love you, just, she will probably be extremely mad at you."  
  
"Or maybe she'll hate you until she's out of the school," Nathen said smiling at his father. Severus playfully slapped Nathen's head.  
  
Albus stood up and spoke. "Another new year, more new faces. First off, the Dark Forest is off limits to all students. And second, I have to introduce the new Head Boy and Head Girl. Alexander Snape and Dyani Zepler, congratulations!"  
  
Alexander looked over at Dyani who forced a smile, but still was miserable.  
  
"Also, our new Muggle Studies professor, Vitalani Snape."  
  
Vitalani stood up and smiled as people cheered.  
  
"Now that that's over, let the feast begin."  
  
Food appeared in front of everyone in a split second.  
  
"I bet I can eat faster than you," Dominic challenged Alexander.  
  
"Oh no, here vee go again," Karlotta groaned.  
  
"You're on," Alexander said putting the last of the food on his plate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the feast, Alexander and Dyani stayed behind. They walked up to the head master for their private room passwords. He saw that Nathen fell asleep on Severus' lap. Albus handed them two pieces of paper.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Thanks, Professor," Alexander said pocketing his and sliding his hand into Dyani's. She smiled and took hers.  
  
Severus watched them leave the Great Hall hand in hand. Vitalani stood up and picked up a sleeping Nathen from Severus.  
  
"Severus, I'd say your son found true love at a young age," Minerva said to the younger man beside her. He looked at her.  
  
"I know, at first I thought it was regular teenage love. Then, as I watched them, how their admiration for each other grew how true they were to each other... He has a ring for her," Severus sighed and Minerva gasped.  
  
"He wants to... propose?"  
  
"I believe that's what I said."  
  
"He is an adult in this country, so I would suppose he would propose as a surprise at the graduation," Remus said taking a sip of his water. Two hands came from behind Severus and started massaging his shoulders. He jumped and quickly looked over his shoulder to the sight of Vitalani. She smiled and sat on his lap.  
  
"Hello," he said as she buried her face in his neck.  
  
"Did you hear your son wishes to marry Miss Zepler?" Minerva asked Vitalani as she made herself comfortable on Severus.  
  
She quickly looked up.  
  
"He wants to what?"  
  
"Marry her," Severus said rubbing his wife's back.  
  
"And you knew this for how long?" she asked her husband.  
  
"I knew he had the ring the morning of the attack," Severus said taking his wife's hand in his.  
  
"He really does love her," Albus said smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for him," Minerva said.  
  
"Me too, he's a very intelligent young man," said Remus.  
  
"They really are meant for each other," Vitalani said standing up. "Now I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too," Remus said standing up along with Severus and Minerva.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nathen walked into his parents' room, but it was empty. He started to panic and searched every room in the chambers.  
  
"MOMMY!" he screamed.  
  
He ran out of the dungeons into the halls of the school. There was a flash of green light and Nathen saw his parent lying dead before a cloaked figure.  
  
"MOMMY, DADDY!" he cried. Alexander appeared with Serena at the other side of the hall.  
  
"AVADA KEDVRA, AVADA KEDVRA!" the thing cried. His siblings fell dead to the ground.  
  
"ALEXANDER! SERENA!" he screamed. The cloaked figure turned to him.  
  
"Nathen, join me," it hissed.  
  
"No!" he screamed.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Nathen fell to the ground in so much pain. "AVADA KEDVRA!"  
  
Nathen woke up drenched in sweat.  
  
"MOMMY!" he cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vitalani and Severus woke to their child's screams and rushed into his bedroom.  
  
"Nathen, I'm coming!" Vitalani called from the halls, Severus close behind her.  
  
She rushed in and took her son in her arms.  
  
"Shh," she whispered. Severus stood at the door and watched. His right hand suddenly moved to his left forearm. Vitalani and Nathen looked at him.  
  
"Daddy no!" he cried running into his father's arms.  
  
"I shall return," he whispered in his son's ear. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
Serena woke up early. Unable to fall back asleep, she stood up and walked down into the common room. Dyani was on the couch with an open book on her lap. Serena walked up to her and she smiled.  
  
"Hello Serena," she said politely.  
  
"Hello Dyani. May I see what's in the book?" Serena asked politely. Dyani smiled and patting the couch cushion beside her. Serena happily sat down beside her and looked at the book. It was a photo album.  
  
The first picture was when she was in her first year. Dyani was in the middle of two girls and one guy. They all were in each other's arms smiling.  
  
"That's Jenna," Dyani said pointing to the blonde girl on the end. "That's Adrianna," she said pointing to the brunette standing next to her. "And that's Michael," she said pointing to the blonde haired boy on the other side of her.  
  
She turned the page. Alexander and his friends were standing there. Karlotta was in the middle and Dominic and Alexander were at her sides, one arm on each shoulder, sticking out there tongues.  
  
"That's your silly brother and his friends," she said smiling.  
  
Serena watched with much interest as Dyani explained each picture. When she finished Serena looked up.  
  
"My brother really loves you," she said seriously.  
  
Dyani smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"And I love him very much, too," she said patting Serena's shoulder.  
  
Dyani stood up.  
  
"I'm going to the Great Hall," she said placing the book in her robes. Serena smiled and walked over to the book shelf as Dyani left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Dyani got to the Great Hall, Alexander was sitting at his table with his head in his arms and his vest on the table. His hair was in a ponytail. She walked up to him and rubbed his back. He jumped and looked to see who was touching him. Realizing it was Dyani, he smiled.  
  
"Hey Dy," he said as she sat beside him. He snaked his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder . She smiled and kissed his head.  
  
"What's up?" she asked as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Nothing, just a little tired," he replied. She looked at her wrist watch- 8:50. They had two hours before breakfast.  
  
"Alexander, I've been thinking," she said looking him deep in his eyes.  
  
"Good," he said sarcastically. She smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"No, I mean about..." She started to circle his manhood. He looked at her full of surprise.  
  
"You mean... sex?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded and caressed him through his pants. He through his head back and moaned.  
  
"I love you and I want you," she whispered as she pleased him.  
  
"Oh gods, Dy, not in public." She knew he loved it and felt him harden in his pants. The doors opened and students began pouring in. Dyani stood up, gently kissed Alexander's cheek and went to her table. Dominic and Karlotta walked up to him with giggling girls behind her.  
  
"Alex, your..." Karlotta pointed to his pants. He looked at himself. His hardness was a very visible lump in his pants. He adjusted his robes so it wasn't as visible.  
  
"What'd she do?" Dominic asked. Alexander glared at him making him flinch.  
  
"No need to get mad," he said sitting next to Karlotta who was next to Alexander.  
  
"She wants to have sex," Alexander whispered to Karlotta. She dropped her fork and looked at her friend.  
  
"Are you zerious?" she asked picking her fork up again. "Vell zen, I believe she doz love you."  
  
"Huh?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Dyani vants to have intercourse vith Alex."  
  
"Whoa, big step there." Alexander put his head on the table.  
  
"What's the matter? Too big for Snapey? As if the slut is worth the work. Waste, that's what she is... a waste," a mocking voice came from behind them.  
  
Alexander turned around to Zander Zabini and his groupies who were laughing. He quickly stood up and grabbed Zander by the collar.  
  
"Shut up, Zabini," he said in a low threatening voice.  
  
Karlotta took his shoulder and he let go.  
  
"You can insult me, but not my friends and most certainly not my girlfriend," he snapped.  
  
"What about your good for nothing father?" Alexander jumped over to him, but was grabbed by about five people.  
  
"Take that back," he sneered.  
  
"Ugly, big nosed... woman abuser." That did it. Alexander broke through the grasps, ripping out of his shirt, revealing his naked torso. He lunged at Zabini  
  
"Mr Snape, Mr Zabini," Albus called sternly at them. They turned to him. "See me in my office." Alexander grunted and snatched his torn shirt from Karlotta who picked it up. Throwing it on, he stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Looks like the Snape in him made itself known," Vitalani said to Severus as she rubbed Nathen's (who was sitting on her lap) back. Severus sighed.  
  
"I just hope it doesn't cost him his role as Head Boy," Severus sighed.  
  
"It'll be your fault because you put the Snape in him," Nathen said smiling. Severus flicked his son's head  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alexander, now fully clad, stormed in the room, a smirking Zabini behind him.  
  
"That's definitely not a good sign," Serena said to Daryl.  
  
"He does look a lot like your father when he's mad though," she pointed out.  
  
"All of us do, even my mother."  
  
"Heh, that's pretty funny." Serena smiled and looked around the table. She caught sight of Draco Malfoy's other son, Garai Malfoy... second year. He caught her eye and winked. She blushed and watched him stand up and make his way towards her. She stood up when he got to her.  
  
"Garai Malfoy," he sad holding out his hand.  
  
"Serena Snape," she said taking it. He gently kissed it and smiled as she turned bright red.  
  
"Want to take a walk Saturday night?" he asked, gently taking his hand back. She nodded anxiously. "Great, see you then." When he sat back down she went crazy.  
  
"Daryl... did that just happen?" she squeaked. Daryl nodded with a wide smile played across her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why are you upset? You didn't lose your role," Dominic asked an infuriated Alexander.  
  
"No, but I'm extremely close," he snapped.  
  
"Who cares? You're still Head Boy, are you not?" Karlotta asked adding syrup to her waffles. Alexander put on his vest and looked over at Dyani who nodded and stood up. They walked out of the Great Hall to their first class... Potions.  
  
"Now's the perfect time," Severus said getting up. Vitalani grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Leave the poor boy alone," she said. Severus snorted and broke out of her grasp to head down into the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexander sat at the table his arm around Dyani who had her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Cheer up," she said rubbing his back. He grumbled in frustration. She kissed his cheek and smiled. He smiled weakly and brushed his lips across hers.  
  
"Come on, you're Alexander Severus Snape. Even though you initials spell ass, I still love you."  
  
"And I love you." Just then Severus walked into the room. Alexander sighed and removed his arm from Dyani. Severus looked at his son.  
  
"Well... what do you have to say?" he asked sitting at his desk. Alexander sunk in his seat.  
  
"He called Dyani a slut and you a good-for-nothing father. I don't care if he insults me. I do if he insults my loved ones." Severus wondered why this boy was a Ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor.  
  
"First, you can stick up for you lady friend, but don't waste your time on me." Alexander put his head in his arms.  
  
"Is this all because of what I requested before everyone arrived?" Dyani asked in a low voice. He shook his head in his arms. Dyani pulled him so that he sat up and grasped his shoulders.  
  
"It's over. We're together. I love you. Get over it," she said looking him directly in the eye. He smiled and took her in his arms.  
  
"That's the Alexander I know," she said in his chest.  
  
Severus watched his son. He really had found love, yet at a really young age.  
  
"Miss Zepler... class is about to begin. Take your seat." She nodded, quickly kissed her boyfriend's cheek and put her lips to his ear.  
  
"Tonight, my place," she whispered into it. He stiffened as she walked back to her seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She hates me," Severus said looking at his infuriated daughter.  
  
"How many?" Vitalani asked her husband.  
  
"I lost count," he confessed. She smiled at him, however. Nathen then walked in and got onto Severus' lap.  
  
"Hi daddy," he said with a smile on his face. Severus looked at his daughter who looked like she was crying.  
  
"Oh bloody brilliant," he spat.  
  
"Severus, language," Vitalani said flicking his head. He put Nathen on Vitalani and walked over to his daughter.  
  
When he got there, he gently tapped her shoulder. She turned around and glared at him. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were showing her sadness.  
  
"Serena," he said calmly. She turned around and stared at her plate. He tapped her again. "Serena... please come with me."  
  
She shook her head and sniffled.  
  
"Just leave," she said in a low voice. He contained his anger..  
  
"Very well, you will serve a detention with me. Seven o'clock sharp." She nodded and didn't answer.  
  
He turned and left the hall.  
  
"Is everything alright?" a voice asked from behind her. Serena turned to the sight of her older brother.  
  
"Alexander!" she sobbed, hopping into his arms. He rubbed her back.  
  
"Didn't like dad's class?" She nodded. "Well, he doesn't do it to embarrass you. It's his job. He loves you."  
  
"I'll apologize at the detention he gave me," she said smiling at her brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Here ya go! More to come! 


End file.
